Strong soul, weak heart
by Agent Aleu
Summary: "What do you want? I have nothing...left to lose." Anna said, her voice slowly going into a whisper. Anna have nothing left to lose and Dracula comes for a visit. What does he want?
1. Chapter 1

I stood in front of my window, with it open. The crisp air hit my face, the air stung my eyes like hundred bees. My tears quickly dried on my cheeks. Tears were still formed in my eyes but I refused to let anymore fall. My family was dead but it wasn't time to mourn for them. I had to be strong if not for myself for my family! If this wasn't time for mourning when was?

My nightgown blew along with the chilly breeze as I went back to my bed. Laid down curling my knees up to my chest, thinking of my family. What was I going to do now? My family was gone...I have nothing left to lose. The bed was cold as ever. Shivered until sleep finally took me away. Only if I would still asleep, forever. Nothing was like sleeping, just dreaming about my family before Count Dracula killed them. He was my worst enemy! I was the only one left of my blood line, was he after me now?

Dark figures took me into a deep sleep.

I woke up, fluttering my eyes open. Waiting for the light that would be to bright but it never came. The moonlight shined through my window and castes onto my floor. Moonlight? I slept the whole day away! How could I have done that? Oh well don't cry over spilled milk, it wasn't like I had anything to do anyways. There was no point in changing clothes now. So I stayed in my nightgown. Went to the kitchen and got myself a glass of water. Drank it and headed back upwards. Suddenly there was ear piercing screams. My feet moved as fast as they could to the window. I saw Dracula's brides fly about to feed some one. There wasn't that burn heart to go hunt them down anymore. I turned to go back to my bed that was waiting for me.

"Taking the day off Princess?" A voice said behind me.

I spun almost losing my balance. "Count!" I gasped.

Dracula started walking towards me, swiftly. Backing away from him.

"What do you want? I have nothing...left to lose." I said, my voice slowly going into a whisper.

He pinned me to the wall right beside my bed. I turned my head looking away from him.

"Oh but you do Anna..." He said.

My eyes flickered at him, wondering what I had left to lose. Dracula forced me to look at him. Before I could even blink his lips met mine, in a deep hungry kiss. My hands flew up to his chest and tried shoving him away but he didn't move but even a tiny budge. He was to strong. After struggling against him I finally just stood there still hoping he would get his fill soon. Then he slowed down, finally when I think he is done kissing me. His tongue runs across my lips, begging to enter into my mouth. Finally he grew impatient and forced my mouth open. Our tongues began to dance, circling and tasting one another. He was such a great kisser, my lips didn't compare to his. Suddenly Dracula was pushing me, inching me towards my bed. I locked my knees so I won't move. Falling backwards onto my bed with a loud gasp. My enemy shoved me since I refused to move. He was smirking down at me as he loomed over my bed. I started scooting away from him but he crawled on my bed and then pulled me to him.

Our lips met again. Shivered roughly, feeling something cold in between my legs. When the cold moved up my leg, I then realized it was Dracula's hand. He was hiking my night gown up. Before I knew it, he lifted the gown over my head. My arms covered my breasts and then I felt my cheeks heat up from a blush. What was I doing? Allowing Dracula to handle me in such a way. He gently moved my arms to the side, looking at me in awe. He started kissing my neck down to my chest. Arching my back, my lips parted slightly letting a soft moan escape. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. Dracula picked at my underwear again and again until he finally peeled them off of me. My heart was racing, against my ribcage; I laid there nude under my enemy. Trying to piece everything to together I miss him undressing. The bed moved which caught my attention; seeing him unzipping his pants, pushing them off. He grabbed my hips pulling me to him, grinding his harden member against me. My jaw dropped even farther, breathlessly moaning. Dracula was smirking at my reaction; he then froze suddenly pushing his way inside of me. He was so big, I thought he was going to rip me in half but I was a virgin and he broke my barrier. I gasped loudly, he stopped, seeing my pain. Stopping letting me get use to him and letting the pain subside. The stinging began to subside; he started to move gently in an agonizing slow pace. I wrapped my arms around his cool body, clutching his back.

"Aahhh..." I moaned as he started thrusting faster. Feeling a way I never felt before, wet. Dracula groaned out my name, it sounded so sweet coming out of his mouth. My hips started to rock, following him.

"Drac-ula!" I nearly screamed.

He sped up so fast, I couldn't keep up with him. Closed my eyes, tilting my head back focusing on the feeling between my legs. My body tensed up for a second and then relaxed. Moaning out loudly as I had an orgasm. God he was going to be the death of me. Shivered from after shocks. My nails dug into his back, hard. Dracula finally growled in pleasure and then released me, rolling off of me. He laid right beside me.

I panted catching my breathe, that he took away from me. Then remembered what he told me before having sex with me; 'oh but you do Anna.' He was right, I did have something to lose; my virginity. And I lost it to my enemy; Count Dracula.


	2. Chapter 2

I had fallen asleep at Dracula's side, without knowing it. The only way I found out is when the sun beamed brightly through my window onto my face. Waking up, groaning. The morning breeze was very cold or it was only because I was naked. My body shivered and then dug myself under the blankets to keep warm. The previous event last night kept playing in my mind over and one; like I couldn't get an enough of it. My lips ached from my blunt teeth biting into it, it was a sign of nervousness; stress.

How could have I done that with my enemy? Was I losing it? My family would have killed me, I just know it.

Finally just decided to go back to sleep, my mind and body just ached. Grunted, feeling wet. Damn it was midday and I was hot, sweating actually. So kicked the blanket off of me and went to take a nice cooling bath. The cool water was nice, very relaxing. Leaned my head on the tub, just laying in the water. Hoping the bath won't just wash off my body but my mind; the guilt. After scrubbing myself down with the loofah, I washed my hair. Water ran down my face blurring my vision as I rinsed my hair. My hair was so long it covered my chest. Water rushed making a small wave splashing onto the floor but I didn't care since I was already leaned back relaxing. My life was so messed up. Every time my eyes were shut I saw Dracula behind my lids so finally I stepped out of the tub and the water ran down my curves. Made a little puddle of water. Pressed the towel tightly onto my body, soaking up the water dying myself off. The moist towel ran out of my hand as it slipped to the floor soaking up the puddle of water I made.

Walked to my room to change into some clothes. My riding pants were hard to put on they clung to my damp legs. Slipped my blouse on and then my corset. I sudden felt a odd pain in my stomach, it was hungry. Haven't eaten right in a couple of day. So I went to the kitchen and decided to make some soup. I got some potatoes, carrots and a strip of beef. Focused on cooking was helping my clear my mind. Tossed the beer chucks into the boiling after, following along with carrots and potatoes. The smell of soup filled my nose making my mouth water. I took the pot off of the stove and blow the fire out. Instead of pouring some into a bowl for myself, I ate it out of the pot.

Once I finished eating, walked outside to get some fresh air, which I haven't gotten in awhile. The sun was laying upon the mountains, setting. It was quite beautiful, it something you would only see in a book or painting. The air was growing chilly, it nipped at my skin and then I grew goosebumps from the cold air. It didn't matter since I was used to the cold weather. Black and dark gray clouds were forming along the mountain tops, slowly blocking out of light coming from the sun. Rain was in the near future. You could just feel it in the air, it was moist. Tilted my head back looking up at the clouds, suddenly everything got silent. Oddly quiet, I didn't like it. Before I could decide to go back into my empty home, the feeling of someone watching me was strong. Feeling uneasy, I shouted out.

"Who is there?"

Realized my blunt teeth were biting into my lower lip.

"Are you nervous, Anna?" Dracula walked out of the shadows, smiling.

The way he was smiling made me feel even more uneasy. Gulped and then took a step back, not having eye contact with me. His eyes were boring into me. Oh what did he want now? I had to be dreaming its the only way it could be happening. I knew my family was ashamed of me for doing what I did. The guilt was to much, I think because I enjoyed it. What was I saying? Enjoyed it? I can't enjoy it not with him. Not with Count Dracula! I rather feel numb than this feeling. The feelings made my heart squeeze, making it beat faster. He started clapping slowly and then faster, it took my a minute to realize it was clapping to the beat of my heart. Quickly without giving it second thought I bolted off running into the house just wanting to get away from him. Slammed the door shut, resting my back onto the door there he stood watching. Dammit he was faster than me I knew it, why do something so foolish...

"Do you treat all of your guests all this?" Dracula asked.

"Only the ones that aren't invited!"

"Oh...by the way you were moaning last night I thought I could come back." He gave me a sly smile.

Refusing to blush and back down. "Maybe I have a guy up in my room waiting!"

"Oh he won't be there long after he hears you're mine."


	3. Chapter 3

What was he talking about? I was his! Okay its a fact now he was crazy if he thought I was his. He had another thing coming to him and it wasn't me.

Pushing away the feeling I been having away. The way he was acting as boiling my blood. Dracula started walking over to me like I was some trophy, reaching his hand out towards me. My lips pressed into a tight line, expression hardening. I smacked his hand away from him as hard as I could. He laughed at him, not the reaction I was expecting.

"Oh Anna, you're back... I didn't think submissive fitted you too well." He smirked.

"Well don't get use to it!" I spat harshly.

He stepped up to me so close our bodies almost touched but I stood my ground. Dracula pushed my hair off of my shoulders and whispered on my neck.  
"Oh Anna... I-" Before he could finished talking I elbowed him in the face. Guessing how he pinned me to the wall face first with inhuman speed, he didn't like my elbow smacking him in the face. He growled caging me to the wall; his body was pressed tightly against mine. Gasped loudly when feeling his body against mine and I started to struggle to get away.

"Dracula get off of me!"

He placed his hands on my hips and whispered. "Why you were fine with it last night..."

God he was going to hold that against me, forever. Quickly raised my heel into his crotch making him back away. While I could I ran straight to my bedroom. Then I slammed down the window shut since that's how he got in last time. Before I could lock my bedroom door, he was standing there as if he was waiting for something.

"Get out! I never invited you inside before!" I hollered at him.

Dracula smirked at me and said. "Then why don't you?"

Rolled my eyes at him and replied being a complete smart ass. "Oh Dracula won't you come inside..."

And then with that statement, he picked me up with inhuman sped and tossed me onto the bed. Not knowing what he was doing, I instantly struggled protesting. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, he took the invite seriously but not into my house but in me. He pinned me to the bed, smirking. Not again, I didn't want it this time.

"No! Dracula!" I screamed at him.

Dracula completely ignored my protest, he undid my riding pants pushing them down. I kicked him and shoved him away but none of it did any bit of good. He was going to use me for his own stupid needs either if it did mean raping me. He gripped both of me hands in one of his pinning them above my head. I couldn't do anything his grip was to strong. Feeling pathetic and weak, I turned my head and was going to take the fuck. "Count please stop..." Tears ran down my faces as I begged.

He looked at me seeing that I was crying, I rather die than him see my tears.  
"Oh but Anna you invite me in..."

"I didn't mean it..." I sobbed.

"You were fine last night so what's the problem?"

"You Count, your the problem. You are my enemy, I can't do this with you! Not now not ever again!"

(Please leave a review for another chapter)


	4. Chapter 4

I looked into Dracula's eyes pleading for him not to rape me. Slowly reached for my pants, he allowed me to put them back on. The way he was looking at me didn't make me feel any better.

"You are ashamed of last night?" Dracula asked.

"Yes...last night was a mistake. Disrespect to my bloodline."

"But yet you did it..."

The statement was so blunt, it was annoying.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Shoved him away fixing my clothes. Dracula looked at me, with lustful eyes. I wanted to smack the look off of his face but didn't want him to change his mind about raping me. The thought of it made me ponder deeper why he stopped. It wasn't like he had feelings for me or anything. Though he didn't I wasn't going to ask why just in case he would change his mind. Dracula was a very unknown so keeping the question to myself was the best idea I had this night. Hanging my head low staring at the floor. After my neck started to hurt from looking down to long, I finally looked up and the Count was done.

The next day it was midday by the time I had awoken. Haven't heard of Van Helsing lately, maybe I should write him a letter. Grabbed a quill and ink and began writing to him.

'Dear Van Helsing

It's has been awhile since we since each other let alone talk, I hope you're going well with your monster hunting. I'm fine no need to worry about me. Hope you will write but since I have no one to talk too. Oh well better get used to it right, after all my family is dead and I don't have any friends in this town. Write back soon.

Love Anna'

I folded up the letter and got it ready to be mailed off to him. Slipped the letter into my pocket and walked outside towards town so the letter could be shipped off. As I was walking, a few question popped into my mind. What if Van Helsing finds out about Dracula and I? What would he do if he did found out? Then I debated if I should have shipped the letter or not. Well it was to late the letter slipped out of my hand into the mailing box. A few people stared at me, it made me think if it was bad showing up in town. Well it wasn't like the people knew about Dracula and I. The looks the people gave me made me think they were reading my mind. So I went home as fast as I could. Which was a good thing since it started to snow. The clouds in the sky covered the sun and things began to get dim. So I lite a candle and sat down, reading a book. My family's book, it had everyone in it. My eyes watered up, getting teary eyed reading and looking at pictures of my family. I had found time to mourn for them and it was now. Tears rolled down my cheeks, the tears were hot since the air was cold. Not being able to bare it anymore, slammed the book shut and tossed it across the room. It hurt so bad, missing them. It was all Dracula's fault; the guilty feeling came back. The feeling of guilt and mourning mixed feeling like a knife in my heart. There wasn't anything I could do about it.

"Snap out of it, Anna." I told myself. Then I heard a calming voice in my head telling me it was okay, relax. Took a deep breathe and then relaxed. Before I knew it I dozed off.

A couple of hours later, I woke up feeling ice cold. The window was open, the wind blowing snow into my house. Jumped up to my feet and shut the window. Then I changed into a night gown and laid down in my bed, relaxing. It was already night time and inside I was jumping up and down that Dracula wasn't here. Hoping for an enemy free night, especially after he nearly raped me. Snuggling up under the blankets staying warm. Every time I would close my eyes, last night repeated in my mind. Finally ignoring it and fell back to sleep.

(Here's a update, sorry it's small...)


	5. Chapter 5

BANG! Shot up out of the bed, looking around seeing my window blew up. It was a snow storm out there, the wind was so cold. Pushed the blankets off of me then shut the window, shivering from the chilly breeze. Well I was already up no sense in going back to sleep now. My cold feet hit the wooden floor always to the kitchen, the echo of my foot steps lingered. I got out some bread and milk, eating a small breakfast. The bread was so good, sweet dough but it was fresh so it stuck to the roof of my mouth. Drank my milk washing down the bread. Sat there staring at the table with an empty glass of milk. Its been a week since I seen Dracula and ship off the letter to Van Helsing.

I walked to my front door and saw a letter on the floor in front of the door. A sudden smile appeared on my face, hoping it was from Van. Picked up the letter and ripped it open with my finger nail. As I unfolded the letter I began to read it.

'Dear Anna

I'm glad you wrote. Maybe one day I could come back and visit, not saying I miss you but it would be good to see you again. I hope everything is going good there. I have been doing okay, I guess. Many fights, a couple broken bones but nothing I can't handle. Your so sweet to write to me, sorry I don't have more to say.'

A smile appeared on my face after I read the letter. Folded the letter back up and jogged to my room. I placed the letter down onto my bed side table and then got dressed into my normal clothes. After reading the letter it reminded me how I haven't been hunting in awhile and that was my plans for today. Hunting reminded me of my brother, he always hated me hunting by myself. Now I didn't have anyone to hunt with so hunting alone was all I could do. Slipped on a leather jacket to keep warm on the hunt. Put my sword on my waist and then slipped my gun into my combat boot. I walked outside to hunt. Clouds covered the sky so I didn't know what time it was but my guess was midday.

The village was quiet, it was some what peaceful. Trailed off into the snowy forest; it wasn't very cold. The snow on the ground looked like it was melting away. I heard a scratching sound. Something gray bolted out of a bush, made me gasped. Then I saw it was only a damn fox. I started walking towards the bush where the fox bolted out of. The fox had to be running from something, but what? So this caught my interest, following the fox's paw prints, it was easy to follow because of the snow. Kept walking on but there wasn't any sign of anything besides birds and rabbits. Maybe the fox got scared of me and bolted off in fear. I glanced at the creek, parts of it was frozen but the ice was cracking so it was flowing. It was rather pretty, since it was covered in snow. Suddenly something got my attention, it was a small rabbit at the creek. It wiggled from side to side and then jumped across the creek. It slipped on the snow and then kicked only getting its back feet wet. The little event with the rabbit almost made me forget that I came out here to hunt not to watch cute rabbits. So I turned around walking away from the creek. Something behind moved but before I could turn away and see what it was. This huge impact hit me and I fall face first into the snow. Blacked out.

(Sorry I didn't update sooner, my internet was messed up. Review please!)


	6. Chapter 6

Whoa my body hurt like hell, moved slightly feeling that I was on a bed. Where was I? How long did I black out? Who got my here? A million questions buzzed around in my mind. My eyes fluttered open and I sat up groaning since my body was so sore. After looking at my surrounding, I noticed that I was in a castle. Not just any castle, the Count's.

"H-how did I get here?" I asked out loud.

"I brought you here."

I gasped loudly hearing a voice; turned and saw Dracula. I would have scooted away from him but my body just didn't have it in it to move. A worried expression appear on my face.

"A wild animal attacked you so I brought you here..."

A wild animal, that's was made me black out. Wait saved me...why? "You saved me." It was a statement but it sound more like a question. He nodded his head once.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Anna...I want you to be my new bride." He answered me. What was he saying? This must be a dream. I already told him, we can't be together.

"No!"

But the feelings I started to feel was saying different. It made my heart ache. He was my enemy but he never tried to hurt me. Dracula was handsome, charming, clever and strong. Everything a woman would want in a man. The thing was that he killed my family and I couldn't be with someone that was a killer, especially if that killer killed my family.

The looked Dracula gave me was one expression I never saw on his face before. I didn't know if it was a good or bad expression; which scared me.

"Anna, your in my bed seems like you are handing yourself over..."

I got off of his bed as fast as I could which was rolling off of it. "Let me go home and you never have to see me again." I said.

"Oh you want to back to Gabriel don't you? I read the letter, Anna."

He sneered.

"You what?"

"I went to your house and you won't there and I saw the letter from Van Helsing so I read it."

"That's none of your business!" I said coldly.

"Hmm you care, so your going to together with him? What is going to happen when he finds out your not a virgin anymore."

"I'll say I was raped." I bit my lip.

"Oh that's a lie Anna. Bad girl. You fear he will be ashamed of you."

With that statement, blew the top off. I slapped him across the face with all my might, it probably hurt me more than it did him. He instantly caged me to the wall and pinned my hand that I slapped him with above my head. He claimed my lips, not the reaction I was expecting. God he made it so hard to fight my feelings for him when he goes off kissing me like this. My mind spun and kept spinning. Things popped into my head. Things I shouldn't be thinking. Why not have feelings for Dracula, what did he ever do to me? He has been kind and he hasn't tried to hurt me. But no I had to ignore all my feelings I had for him though they were started to grow stronger. Dracula forced my mouth to part of the lips, he slid his tongue inside of my mouth. I needed to breathe my lungs were screaming for oxygen. Shoved him with all of my might but he didn't move nor break the kiss. The last thing I remembered was struggling against him. I past out for lack of oxygen.

(THANKS my lovely readers. Sorry it took so long to reply my internet wasn't working so I grant your wish with another chapter.)


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with a groan. My mind was fuzzy so I had to think very hard on what I last remembered. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks, past out from the longest kiss of my life. Damn I never wanted to do that again. I didn't care who it would be with; I never wanted to kiss someone that long again. Sat up thinking about my feelings towards The Count. The feelings that weren't allow. After thinking of all of my emotions that is when I realized I wasn't in my clothes.

I was wearing a almost see thru nightgown. Dammit! Dracula changed my clothes while I was asleep. That creep, undressed me...again. The next time I saw him I was going to give me a part of my mind. But it wasn't like he would care. Aah! That man got on my nerves; thinking he can could whatever he wanted because he is The Count. I was going to show him! Swung my feet off of the bed and walked around the room. The window was slightly open, giving the room a nice cool breeze.

Started to look for my clothes to get out of this slutty nightgown.  
"Leave soon so? Wouldn't you want to warm up, you look cold." Dracula smirked from the corner of the room.

Suddenly I knew what he meant so I crossed my arms over my chest. "Your nasty bastard!" I spat harshly. My mind wondered if he did more than just change my clothes, did he touch me? Then Dracula started walking over to me. "Anna why deny your feelings for me?" How did he know I had feelings for me? But I acted like I didn't know what he was talking about. Because it wasn't like he had feelings back for me.

"Shut up! My only feeling for you is hate!"

"What if I said I had feelings for you. Anna?"

"I would say that's a damn lie that you were only thinking with your damn dick!"

He raised a finger and shook it in my face. He was pushing my buttons again. I smacked his hand away and he took it pulling me close. Dracula started dancing with me.

"Say it Anna."

"I hate you!" My voice was cold as ice.

"Louder!" He said so happy to hear me say that.

"I hate you!" I spat.

Then he dipped me, looking down at me. His hand stroked down my body causing me to shiver. Dracula smirked and brought me back up making my body hit his. I grunted from the impact.

"Scream it." He said.

I was about to scream it at him but it was a lie. I didn't hate him not at all. He looked confused at me when I didn't speak.

"I don't hate you..." I whispered looking off to the side. He stopped dancing with me and cupped both of my cheeks, his cool hands felt soothing on my face. Then he made me look at him as if he was waiting for an answer but I didn't have one for him.

"You don't? In all my time I didn't think I could be surprised but you proven that wrong, Anna."

I sighed and closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at him.

"If you don't hate me then you can be my new bride." He stated.

"No...Count. We are enemies, it can't be." It couldn't happen anyways, I kept telling myself. We are to different it would never work. And I wouldn't bow down like his last brides did, I was no damn dog. The saying there was other fish in the sea, popped in my mind. Like Van Helsing. Oh thinking of Van Helsing I needed to write a letter back to him. While I was thinking he still had a hold on my cheeks. Pushed away from Dracula. "I got to go..." He let me go, which made me wonder why but I didn't stop to ask. I gathered up my clothes and started running. The snow nipped at my barefoot, they were turning red from being so cold. But at the moment I didn't care, all I wanted was to go back home. It was so cold at night, but when day came the snow would melt away again. My house was a long ways away. It seem like I was never going to get there. Tears started running down my face as I ran thru the snow. The cold air didn't feel unpleasing on my face, it made it colder since I was crying. I didn't hate Dracula and he knew that now. What was wrong with me?

I woke up and the fire was cracking, it was almost dead. "Uhhh..." I don't remember starting a fire, or getting home. My forehead was wet, I was sweating. Pushed the wool blanket off of me and looked around. "Hmmm..." I was on the floor in front of the fire place. After got to my feet, there was the sound of foot steps but their won't mine. Frozen; wondering who was in my house. Quickly out of reaction, I started to look for a weapon. The only thing was near was a darn letter opener. It might have not been the best thing but it would hurt if I stabbed someone with it. Stood up making a puddling of blanket at my feet. Stood there waiting for the person to shown themselves. Leaning forwards trying to hear then I realized the footsteps were behind me. Spun around lunging forward with the letter opened in my hand.  
"Woo!" Then the person grabbed me throwing me off balance but shockingly I didn't fall the person held me up.

"Van Helsing!" I gasped seeing who it was.

"Anna." He smiled then he looked at the letter opener. "Really?"

"Hey it was the only thing I had." I protested with a grin.

"Well you look much better."

"What do you mean?"

"I found you about 40 yards away from your house past out in the snow. So I bought you in..."

"Thanks." I said glancing away. Damn! I had to stop passing out.

"I put your other clothes on your bed..."

And that's where I started heading to, my room to change out of this damn night gown Dracula put me in. Footsteps echoed all thru my house and their won't just my footsteps, it was Van Helsing's. He was following me, why? Finally after getting to my room I turned around looking at him.

"I was going to get dressed."

"Oh sorry, didn't know." He then walked into the hall way letting me changed out of the nightgown. The night gown Dracula gave me. I held it to me and it smelt like it. Without realizing a smile appeared on my face. When I realized it I threw it across the room. Then changed clothes. Sat on my bed as he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He opened the door and stood in the doorway.

"Why are you here?"

"Well when I got your letter I was only a few days away, hunting a monster. Then after I wrote you back, I decided to come with a surprise visit."

Giggled as I stood in front of him. "Well it was a surprise."

"Good... remember in my letter, I wrote, that I didn't miss you?"

I nodded my head.

"Well that was a lie, I did..." He placed his hands on my waist.

(Thank you my readers. I'm so happy I could cry!)


	8. Chapter 8

What? It was a lie…he did miss me. Didn't know why but it surprised me. I took a step back. "Oh…" He followed me, his hands still on my waist. My heart started to beat a little faster. I didn't know why this was such a shocker because I knew he liked me. After all we kissed before and it was no peck on the cheek. I did have a crush on him for awhile, I had to admit.

We stared into each other eyes for a long moment. Van Helsing cared for me but I cared for another. Maybe in time I could learn to love Van Helsing. He leaned in kissing me lips, his lips did not compare to Dracula's. Gabriel's hands traveled down to my hips and he nibbled on my lower lip which made me moan lightly. He pulled me so close that our bodies were touching. This felt so dreamy, like the world pause just for us. The way he let his hands roam made me shiver.

I got goose bumps from his touch. It wasn't the same as when Dracula touched me. It was me who broke the kiss, mostly for air. He gazed in my eyes and held the back of my head. His fingers tangled into my hair. It was rather lovely. He leaned in and whispered. "Let me in, Anna."

My hand found it's way to his chest. Moving it up and down rubbing. Gabriel took my movement as an okay. He picked me up and sat me down on the bed. Loomed over me, getting closer. Before it got farther I had to stop it. Placed my hand on his chest and shook my head. "What is it?" He asked.

"I can't…not with you."

"Why? Am I moving to fast?"

Shook my head again. "No…its just there is someone else.""What? Who?"

"I can't say…." I said whispered.

"Why?"

"I just can't…"

"Please tell me I won't be mad.""Oh but you would once I told you."I pushed myself off of the bed and stepped away from him. He reached out and grabbed my wrist. Gabriel was wanting me to tell him about the other man in my life. I knew he wasn't going to leave me alone until I told.

"Its…Dracula."

Suddenly as the words poured out of my mouth his grip tightened, it hurt. Jerked away from his grip. Now my wrist was sore. He pushed me up against the wall.

"No! Not him!"

"What jealous?" I spat since he was annoying me.

"He has brain washed you! I won't let him touch you."

"Its to late!"

He took a step back and spun around kicking my bed post, cracking it.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" He snapped.

I didn't want to him with fight but if he thinks he can come into my house and act like this, then think twice.

"Nothing is wrong with me! Besides I think I'm in love with my enemy."

Gabriel gave me this look, only if looks could kill I would have dropped dead right there.

((Sorry I didn't update in awhile, I have been super busy. Been very stressed lately. Please leave some reviews for another update, love ya!))


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't like the way Gabriel was acting. It almost made my blood want to boil.

"So he touched you?"

"Yes…I l-lost my virginity to him."

Gabriel furrowed his brows at me and shook his head. "He isn't good for you Anna!"

"And you are! You're a killer too!" I spat! The words threw him off, he was speechless. After a few moment he gathered up his words.

"But I didn't kill your family!"

Okay he was making my blood boil now. I shoved him. "I know this!" He grabbed my shoulders and said. "You can't be with him! I love you!" He then pulled me into a kiss. The kiss was rough and intense. It confused me. So being my confused self, I just stood there not kissing me back. Once Gabriel broke the kiss he stared into my eyes. "I hate you!" I spat. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and it made both I and Gabriel jump. There he was stand by my window, Dracula in the flesh.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Gabriel spat at him.

Dracula replied in a smooth voice. "Came to see Anna."

The way he said my name, made me shiver.

"Get the hell out of here, you won't touch Anna again. I'll make sure of that!" Van Helsing took a large step between I and Dracula.

"Oh…come on now. I'm sure Anna won't like that. After all she is in love with me."Bit my lip since heard what I said.

Gabriel was about to strike at Dracula but Dracula was faster, had him pin to the wall. Gripping his neck tightly that Gabriel's face turned red. I gasped. "NO!" Bolted over to Dracula touching his arm lightly with the tips of my fingers. "Let him go…" I begged. The count looked at me like I was crazy. "Why?" "Because he doesn't deserve to die." My voice was soft almost a whisper.

"You care for him?""No…he is my friend please let him go."

Dracula dropped Gabriel and he landed on his ass at our feet. Then the Count pinned me to the wall, making me gasp once more. His face was expressionless so not knowing if he was mad or not sort of scared me. My heart raced against my ribcage. He placed a hand on my chest and felt my heart. "Oh Anna, I love your reactions." That remark made me blush, I timidly looked away which was totally unlike me. He leaned in whispering in my ear. "So you love me?" Bit my lip once more and nodded my head not saying anything. "I knew you would come around to your senses…." His cool breathe on my neck made me shiver. Gabriel tried attacking him again but Dracula flicked him away like he was a bug. "Give up...Gabriel she doesn't love you." It was like Dracula was rubbing it in his face.

"Anna snap out of it!" Gabriel shouted.

"There is nothing to snap out of…I love Dracula." It felt so good saying that out loud with Dracula in front of me. Van helsing then huffed storming out of the room like a child. He caressed my cheek with his cool hand, it made me smiling, leaning into his touch. The way his skin felt against mine was so right but something inside of my was screaming no. I trusted him, loved him. His hand folded out, cupping my warm cheek. Then he leaned in claiming my lips. Dracula's lips danced across mine; lost in the moment. Nothing else mattered. Love was like nothing I have either felt before. Love wasn't all sweet and dreamy. It was an emotion that no words could say. He had picked up me and before I knew it we were flying away. Gasped and looked down, high above the ground we were.

"Don't be scared, Anna." He said me. I wasn't scared, I trusted him, clinging on to him for dear life in spite of the fact. Once he landed, I saw we were in his room. Dracula's castle, the room I had been in multi times. Gabriel was still in the back of my mind, wondering if our friendship was ruined because of this. Would have said sorry but that would have been a lie. Dracula cupped before of my cheeks, picking up where he left off. I started to undo my corset but my hands won't moving fast enough. If we weren't kissing, I knew Dracula would have laughed at me actions.

Finally my corset fall to the ground at my foot then he lifted my blouse over my head, which broke the kiss. My hair covered my breasts. He pushed my hair back away, behind my shoulder and it caused me to blush. My heart was fluttering, causing my chest to tighten. Reached out and caressed my breasts making me shiver. My hands found his button to his cape and I undid it whilst doing the same to his shirt. Rubbing my hands on his bare chest, smiling in admiration. He picked me on, laying me on my back onto his bed. I looked up at him as he removed the rest of my clothing.

Then he undid his pants and pulled me into his lap. I groaned as I felt his hard length slide into me. Slowly snaked my arms around him as I began bouncing up and down on his manhood. Nothing felt better then this moment right now. His hands ran up my side and then kissed my lips once more. He forced my lips to part and caused me to moan into his mouth as he bucked his hips, digging deeper into my wet depths. I shoved him backwards where I was on top controlling it, of course I broke the kiss. Dracula looked up at me, sort of puzzled. Letting my natural instincts, riding up and down on him. Suddenly, I wasn't in control anymore. Going faster and rather hard, he had a hold on my hips. Moans pour out between my lips. "Draaac!" Nearly screamed out. "Oh Anna!" Dracula groaned and I knew loved the sound of my name so much before. My breasts bounced then he cupped them giving them a light squeeze. The inner walls of my depths squeezed his member. Not knowing it but my climax was coming sooner than I thought it would. He kept bucking his hips against my. Our moans clashed together as I came. He rolled over into missionary position, thrusting more. Dracula kept going until he hit his climax and then he rolled off of me. "I love you Anna."

(Review please)


	10. Chapter 10

Rolled over onto my side, looking into his eyes. "You do?" I asked him in disbelief. He nodded his head and then suddenly was looming over me again. "Yes, Anna I do. I'm love in love with your body…" He kissed my neck making his point. "Your attitude, your heart, you have one strong soul." "But a weak heart." I replied. "Why do you say that?" "Because, I tried so hard but to fall for you but some how I fall madly in love with you, Count."

A sly smile appeared on his lips. "Since you're so madly in love with me, I'll make love to you all night."

Another blush rose in my cheeks, glanced away from him. Gosh, how could I say no to that? My love wanting me all night. Not knowing if I was a sex addict or if I was just addicted to him. Dracula began kissing my jaw line down my neck, to my chest. I arched my back to him giving him more access. He sucked on the fat of my right breast as his hand massaged the other one. A moaned slipped out of my mouth.

His free hand found its way between my legs. Shut my leg, teasing him then I felt his teeth gaze across my flesh of my breast. Drumming his fingers on my thigh as if he was asking me to spread them but I didn't. Pulled back and looked at me. "Don't be stubborn, Anna." He warned me. A smirk appeared on my face. "Oh but you know how I am." I replied. Before I knew it, I was on my stomach and he used his knee spreading my leg wide open for him. It made me gasp.

"Ohh…" Moaned at the feeling of his shaft rubbing against my wet folds. He started rubbing faster but didn't enter. "Oh God…Dracula please." I begged for him to take him. "No." He said. What did he mean by no? Then I pushed myself up and he knocked me back down. "If you can be a tease so can I." I clutched the bed sheets and huffed. There was nothing I could do, he was holding me down. Shut my eyes trying not to moan at the feeling on him rubbing. "Cum if you can." Dracula whispered in my ear. Bit my lip so I couldn't make any sign of pleasure, not giving him what he wanted. Finally when I didn't make a sign of pleasure he stopped. He flipped me over and looked into my eyes.

With his vampire speed, he changed positions again, pinball wizard. Wrapped my legs around his waist, the only part of my touching the bed now was my shoulder and head, the rest of my was being held up by him. Dracula smiled at me and ran his hand up my body; he rubbed my slit. Groaned out and tried sitting up. He put a finger in my face and said. "No…you must stay in this position until you cum for me twice." My eyes widen; he had to be bluffing. Then he rammed into me once more, making my gasp loudly. "Very wet…" He smirked as he kept thrusting into me. "Fuck…" I clenched my jaw and tried pushing myself up again but he knocked me right back down.

Clutched the bed sheet out of frustration and grunted. "You don't have to be in control!" I spat harshly. He sped picked up his pace, drilling into me faster. "Oh does Anna not like being the submissive one?" The pleasure was getting to me, I couldn't form words to say. My first climax came and he tapped my pubic mound. "Good girl, once more." My inner walls squeezed him like a virgin would. He groaned and started hammering into me, like no other. "Dracula!" I screamed. He cupped my ass, lightly squeezing it. My pulse was pounding although my body, the pleasure was to much; I trembled. He hit my g-spot and it trigger my second climax. Then he dropped me after his own release. "Good girl…"

Panted to catch my breathe, my body shivered at the aftershocks. Once I got my breathe, I rolled over pushed him onto his back, climbing on top of him. Grinding on him roughly. "My turn!" I said. He chuckled at me and reached out for me. Slapped his hands away. "No touching." I said and then pinned his hands back above his head. Lowered myself onto him, moaning out. Moving up and down, riding him. "How do you like it when I take control?" He did not answer me just bucked his hips. Then I teased moving in a slow pace. Dracula groaned and glared at me. My breasts began to bounce and his eyes were on them the whole time. "Anna…" "Shush!" I told him as I took full control of the sex. Never letting go of his hand knowing he would flip me over and take control. Leaned down kissing his lips, licking them. He bucked his hips again getting deeper in my wet depths. Dracula felt amazing, nothing more I could ask for. He shot his thick stream into my depths making me collapse on him. But I kept moving my hips until I came again. Laying on his chest, resting my forehead on his shoulder. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was, my dear Anna.""I never want to leave…" I said breathlessly.

"Just a little pain and we can be together forever."

Then I looked him in the eyes. "Yes." I was scare since I knew what he meant. He flipped us over never breaking our connection. His fangs slid out of his gums, they were sharp and deadly looking. Fear shown thru my eyes slightly as he pushed my hair away from my neck. Shut my eyes waiting for the moment his fangs pierced my flesh. It came so suddenly, I barely had time to react.

((Thanks my readers, leave another review! This was a fun chapter to write.))


	11. Chapter 11

(So sorry! I haven't updated in awhile, been very busy.)

I blacked out not knowing what was happening to me. My breathing began very shallow and until it stopped and my heart came to a stop too. There in darkness I laid…nothing. Was I there? What was happening? The pain I once felt in my neck was no longer there. Nothing was there. Just nothing. Did he kill me? Was I dead now? A million thing would have been running thru my mind but it couldn't since there was no longer nothing. Not knowing how the time past by but slowly my senses started coming together once again. A liquid was being poured down my throat. The taste was great almost good enough to get addicted too.

"Awake my Anna." A voice said, not any voice but Dracula.

My eyes slowly opened and anything was blurry. Tried sitting up but he didn't let me. "Relax…it will take you a moment to process everything." He explained.

Suddenly a gnawing throbbing feeling upset my stomach. It was almost painful…my throat was so dry. I needed something to drink and NOW! Didn't listen to him…I got up off of the bed not realizing I was still in the nude. "I'm hungry.""Yes, it's normal…we shall go hunt but first you might want to put some clothes on." He replied.

Then I glanced down seeing that I was in the nude and without realizing it I hurried and got dressed using my new vampire speed. Wow! That felt amazing. Dracula was watching me with a smug smile. "You make a great vampire." I would have blushed but now being a vampire it couldn't happen. Oh well he probably knew I would have by my expression that formed on my face. Once I was dressed he took my hand and led us to the window. It looked like a far ways down but we were going to jump. Before I knew it we jumped. A weird feeling in the pit of my stomach formed, but it didn't out ride the hunger. He gathered me up in his arms and shifted then he held me as he flew above the snowy trees. I smelt people…oh people never smelt so good before. My mouth began watering.

"You smell that Anna?"

"Yes…I want it." I replied then looked up at him.

"Soon my love and you'll have it." Then we were over the village I once called home. It felt wrong that I would be hunting the people here from it. They nothing did anything to me so why did I have to kill them? Not liking the feel but the hunger inside of me would take over. The people began scrambling and screaming at us. Dracula dropped me and I landed in front of a young woman holding a child. Instantly fangs slid out of my gums and I hissed at the woman with the child. NO! This wasn't right. Stop it! She ran away and I let her. If I was to feed from this people I would do it from thieves or someone that deserve death. Then I was Ted the village thief and I tackled him to the ground. We rolled for a while until he was pinned. He kicked and struggled against me. "Anna no!" He shouted, but it was to late. My fangs sunk into the base of his neck letting his blood pour into my mouth. The taste of blood was better than I could ever imagine. The pound of his little heart began slowly I was drink him into me. It didn't matter though! My hunger was slowly down but it would have been dead now if I would have stopped feeding. So instead of wasting the good blood of the man I drain him dry. A warm crimson liquid dripped down my mouth as I got off of the man.

"Not bad Anna." Dracula said from behind me.

"Uhh thanks I guess?"

"Why did you come after him?"

"He deserves it." I stated.

(Review please, next chapter will be longer!)


	12. Chapter 12

Dracula gave me an odd look, but I didn't care. I didn't want to kill innocents because I needed blood. Dracula did but no one could stop his ways...not even me. There was a small glint of thoughtfulness in his eye which made me tilt my head to the side in wonder. Then he said. "Let's go." He shifted spreading his wings wide open waiting for me. Never did I ever shift nor know how to. So I closed my eyes and pictured myself with wings. Slowly well it felt slow though it was lighting speed fast, the wings came out and I shifted. A smile creased on his lips. Then he flapped lifting up into the air so we could go back to his castle. I let what came natural to me and flew right beside him. The air was growing warm so the sun was going to be up soon. Probably a reason why he wanted to get home. That glint I saw in his eye made me wonder still what he was thinking about. He flew right into his window which was open. His landing was prefect well...mine wasn't. I stumbled slightly causing a chuckle to be let out from my lover. "Oh Anna." He said shaking his head from side to side.

"What's on your mind?" I asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head to the side.

A smug smile creased on my lips as I strolled in front of him placing my hands upon his chest pushing him slightly up against the wall.

"I know you...you're planning something. Tell me."

"You're pushy." He smirked at him.

"That's why you love me."

"You're right." He then leaned forward kissing my neck. His lips moved gracefully across the bare skin of my neck. Almost forgetting the reason why I pushed him up against the wall.

"No. Don't try to sweeten me up."

"Oh...but it's working." He purred into my ear causing me to shiver.

"Dammit." I mumbled falling for it even more.

"You can't say no when you're body is screaming yes.""Tell me." My voice was soft and light.

"I am planning on impregnating you."

My eyes suddenly widen and I took a step back from him. What was he talking about? He must have lost his ever loving mind! Pregnant equals child. Oh no. This wasn't going to happen. No way in hell was I having a baby. A vampire baby no less. Plus vampire child didn't live on...they died. NO! He wasn't going to put me thru that. My expression must have hardened since he arched a brow at me. Dracula stepped up touching my shoulder gently.

"What is wrong Anna?"

Smacked his hand away from my shoulder since I didn't want him touching me. Not now anyways. The Count was clever and the closer he was to me the more he could seduce me into getting pregnant.

"I don't have to have babies." I protested.

"Why?"

"One I don't want to be a mother...I don't know how and two well it wouldn't live!"

"Oh with you're bloodline it just might live. You have a strong bloodline Anna.""Yeah you killed it. Strong for sure." I mumbled at him.

A growl came from the depths of his chest and he took another step looking down at him since he was a couple inches taller. But my eyes refused to met his.

"Look at me!"

"No."

"You going to have a child Anna. I will find a way."

"You're not in control. So you can't tell me what to do!" I shoved him away from me. Which probably wasn't a smart move. It just frustrated him. A frustrated vampire was bad but add Dracula in that made it worse. He pinned me to the wall making me cringe. I writhed trying to get out of his grip but it did no good. His lips brushed against my ear as he told me. "This is a big difference on not letting me walk allover you and being a brat."

"I don't want...to have a baby die." I whispered weakly.

"I told you I would fine a way.""Okay...until there get the fucked off of me!" I shoved him once more but he didn't budge.

"You're not stronger than me Anna."

"Fine but you're not getting any sex now. My legs don't magical spread up for you!" "Oh how I wish they would." He said bitterly.

"Mother fucker!"

"I didn't fuck anyone's mother...yet." He chuckled.

My blood began boiling at his damn attitude. Both of our tempers didn't make a good thing. Especially when we both were upset at one another.

He push the hair out of my face and stared into my eyes. My foot found his foot which I stomped. He budged this time but not what I expected. He picked me up tossing me onto the bed. "No!" I started to get off of it, but he used his sped pinning me to it. I wasn't totally used to the whole new vampire thing so he had the upper hand in this right now. Oh but I wasn't going to just give into him like his other brides did. "Yield to me."

"No!"

"You did once before...or do you not remember me deflowering you."

He brought that up and I froze. Those were hard times I was going thru and it was almost painful looking back on it all now.

"Count please." I begged.

He looked into my eyes once more and sighed. He stormed off out of the bedroom leaving me there. Yes, there was first...well sorta fight. He left me to think about having a baby. Did he even love me? A baby was part of a normal human relationship but this wasn't human nor normal.

(Thanks for the review! Here is a longer chapter liked promised. Reviews makes a happy writer!)


	13. Chapter 13

Unwelcoming tears sprang from my eyes and I didn't know why. Strolled over the window and shut it since I planned on going to sleep and didn't want the sun burning me in my slumber. My sight was slightly blurred until I wiped the tears away. I didn't cry ever! Why was Dracula being this way? Wasn't it good enough he has me? What would he do if I refused sleeping with him for awhile? My mind swam in a bundle of thoughts. Some of the thoughts scared me. I crawled into the bed and curled up on my side falling into a deep slumber. My sleep was peaceful no dreams just rest. It was nice for once not to have any dreams in my sleep. It felt like I slept for only minutes though. The thing was woke me up was someone made the bed move. So my eyes fluttered up and I gasped seeing Dracula on top of it. It scared me frankly.

"Evening Count." I managed to say in almost a whisper. A smirk creased on his lips. "Anna." He replied cocking his head to the side. What was this about? I tried to sat up but he held me back.

"What is it?" I asked. "Hope you slept well…tonight is going to be very busy.""Busy how so?"

"Oh we talked about it last night."

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "No! I told you no." I shoved him off of me with my new vampire strength. "Oh Anna…you will learn no one ever tells me no." He hissed thru his teeth and stood at the edge of the bed looking at me. The look he gave me made me squirm feeling uneasy. What did he has planned in mind? Nothing I hoped. His expression turned dark and deadly.

"Count please…let's talk." I begged my heart sunk. I was two allover again closing my eyes and I wasn't there. In spite of my actions he still glared at me. Stop! He is scaring me. Then the bed moved again as he got onto it. My eyes were still closed so I didn't know what he was doing.

"Explain to me why you don't want to bare my children?"

"Well…I am not ready to be a mother…I don't want all of those kids and I like it being you and me." The words poured out of my mouth. He didn't reply at first which frightened me. Finally I opened my eyes and looked at him. The deadly expression flushed from his face and he cocked his head to the side. Then his hand met my cheek and I flinched.

"Anna please don't be afraid of me…Everyone has feared me." He plead.

"I don't." I partly lied.

"Good and you will have bare a child at least one." He said.

Hung my head lower holding back my emotions. I was mad, upset and rather sad at once. God! With all of this emotions running thru me you could have swore I was pregnant already. Shit! That thought scared the shit out of me. He stroked my hair lovely causing me to smile. Damn. His affect on me. "You should go back to sleep it's still early."

"Okay." I replied and then laid down again closing my eyes. He sat beside me stroking my hair. It was so relaxing…sleep over came me once again in the same day. This time I did dream. It was about the same night I slept with The Count. When he took my virginity. Wow remembering everything that night. Not being ashamed of myself about it any longer. The dream just kept replaying in my sleep but this girl wasn't complaining. It keep getting better if that was possible. Then I came hard and it woke me up. My cheek would have flushed if I wasn't a vampire. This time I didn't see Dracula when I first woke up. Tried sitting up and then couldn't! Bond to the bed…turned my head seeing each of my wrists were tied to the iron bed posts. "What the hell…" The mumbled slipped between my lips. Then suddenly he was on top of me smirking down at me.

"Hope you got plenty was rest Anna."

I writhed. "Untie me Count!"

"Oh no…I can't do that well not yet. It's well baby making time."

"Ohhh no!" I began kicking at me with my free feet.

"Stop or I'll tie those down too."

"You wouldn't." I hissed thru narrow eyes.

Shit! Saying that was daring him because he tied my feet to each of the bed post leaving me with my legs spread wide open for me. Then he touched my sweet spot that's when I noticed he undressed me in my sleep. Something he has done before. My heart squeezed as my chest got tighter.

"Relax Anna." He rammed his index finger inside of me causing me to moan out.

"Count…please no." I begged. Not wanting it to be this way. Not like this. God…that expression appeared on his face again and his lips formed into a hard line.

"Count…I'll be willing just untie me." I whimpered.

"I don't believe you Anna."

Then tried to bring my legs together the bed post slowly started to bend and he growled at me which made me stop. Being tied up like this made me feel weak and useless. It was a feeling no one wanted. Oh dear Jesus…even if I did get out of these ties he was stronger and faster than me. He was going to fuck me one way or another. Bit my lip so I wouldn't make a sound to please him. He began to stroke my sex not never his eyes off of me.

"Don't look at it as something bad enjoy it."

"I can't enjoy it…not like this."

"You're a selfish bitch."

These words stung like bees to the heart coming from him. I blinked away tears refusing to let them fall. Dracula began removing his clothing and then loomed over me. Quickly turned my head so I didn't have to look at him.

"Look at me!"

"I will if you get the fuck off of me." Nothing could please this man. Why did I love him so much? His fangs slid out of his gums…the only way I know was because he bite into my breast. Bit my tongue not giving him the satisfy he wanted. His cool tongue coursed over my nipple causing it harden with excitement. My body had a mind of its own. Screaming for him to take me but my mind was screaming the totally opposite. His erection poked at the entrance of my womanhood. Before I knew it he slowly slid into me. My inner walls hugged around him causing he to groan at me. Fuck! It was so good…but it was wrong.

"Moan for me…say my name." He commanded.

Instead of doing what he wanted I smirked. "Is it even in?" Those words could break any man or piss them off. He slowly pulled out of me and then rammed into me causing me to cry out in pain.

"I can still hurt you Anna don't push it. You will learn."

Get it over with please! I thought he liked that fact I didn't let him walk allover me. His thrust were so smooth and pleasurable. I moaned and groaned taking in the fact he was having his way with me. Fought the urge to move my hips with his. His cock drilled inside of me reminding me this wasn't a treat. My hands gripped the cold iron of the bed post.

"Cum for me Anna!" Of course I didn't. Which of course he caused me to be dripping wet but I didn't come yet. His hands went under my ass and brought my hips up to his with each thrust. It hurt so he was pound and causing my body to stretch since I was bonded to the bed. My lip began bleeding from how hard I bit it. Dracula lean down kissing my lips and licking the blood once. I bit his lips and he recoiled growling at me. My body went limp and came hard against him. "Good girl." He praised but kept going. This was breaking my spirits. I was a puppet and he was the puppet master pulling all of the strings. He put pressure on my slit as he kept thrusting. Not holding back my moans anymore letting them slip when they wanted. He hit my g-spot and I came again. I was started to get sore from him. He groaned as he shoot his thick stream into my depths. Finally he undid my ties but to my surprising actions I just laid there helpless.

(Thanks for the reviews! More please!)


	14. Chapter 14

Laid there helpless letting what just happen sink in. Dracula just…basically raped me. My gaze hazed over as I laid there. A strong urge to rolled over on my side to curl up ran thru my body, but I couldn't even make myself move. Dracula looked down at me with a confused expression. He touched my cheek caressing it. I didn't lean into his touch like I normally do. Oh my I was so upset with me mad and sad all at the same time. His hands smoothed down to my stomach rubbing between my hips. I was his now and nothing could be done about it.

"Oh Anna we're going to have a wonderful child together." He smiled at me. When no reply came out of my mouth he frowned in disapproval. "Anna you can't just shut down." Was that what I was doing?

Finally I rolled over on my side not wanting to look at me. A feeling in between my legs was throbbing. My sweet spot was sore from him. Closed my eyes and bit my lip laying there in the bed beside him. "Anna talk to me." He rubbed my side.

Then it hit me. My blood boiled and I was pissed. My eyes flew up and I smacked away his hand. "DON'T TOUCH ME EVER AGAIN!" I yelled and got out of the bed slipping on a nightgown. "Don't be like this? You said you were willing." He scoffed. "I said I would be if you untied me and you didn't! I felt useless…vulnerable.""Do you not trust me Anna!"

"After that not so much!" With that remark I stormed out of the room into the dark hallway. Not knowing where I was going but I was. The sun would be up soon so I had to stay. Stormed into a spare bedroom and got on the bed crying silently. The fucking asshole! I hate him. He didn't have to do that to me. He had no right. Why? Why did he do that? All of the emotion running thru me were horrible not a single one of them were happy. The Count wanted me to yield to him and be nothing but a fucking bride. Love me? Ha! No he didn't. He didn't know what love was. Dracula never loved me. That dark vampire could fall off of the face of the earth. Sleep took over me and I slept peacefully shockingly.

I woke up in someone's arm thinking it was a dream. "Anna…Anna baby." A soft voice cooed in my ear.

Then I shot up and glared at Dracula. "I said don't touch me you fucking ass! I hate you." I was clearly still upset and didn't care at the moment. My anger was more powerful at the time. I did still loved him but I wasn't going to tell him that. "Anna please-" He said but I cut him off. "Don't! Don't touch me…don't speak to me. Just don't. Now I'm going to take a abth without you and then I'm leaving!" My word whipped at him like a nine tails.

Dracula didn't do anything but sit on the bed. I walked into the bedroom pouring a tube full of water and stepped into sitting it relaxing. My nightgown was on the floor probably going to get wet once I stepped out of the bath. Leaned my head on the edge of the tub. That fucking lovely…charming asshole was in the other room doing what I want. Fuck! Why did he have to make this be so hard? I want to punch him and then kissed him. Oh dear Lord…I don't know what I want.

(Here is a short chapter. I didn't get any reviews from the last one so I need more for another chapter. Thank you my epic readers. :D)


	15. Chapter 15

I finished my bath as the grow got very cold, the cold didn't bother me since I was now dead. My body was always cold. I looked at my wet night gown sighed tossing it onto the side of the tube to dry. Strolled across the bathroom in the nude, wrapping up in a towel. It shocked that Dracula didn't come join me in the shower. I was still mad at him, but I loved him still. Thinking about almost made my tears water up. Without a word I strolled into the room grabbing my pants, blouse and corset. Slipped them on quietly. My corset was loose since I didn't have anyone help me tighten it. Afterwards tossed the towel on the bed post looking down at me bare feet.

Dracula walked up to me, but didn't dare touch me.

"Anna please…hear me out."

My lips didn't part to speak, nor did my eyes look up at him.

"I lost my temper with you…your not like my other brides. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. Now I know I have hurt you…sorry."

Sorry? Did the Count just say he was sorry? My hazel eyes wandered up to him in shock of what he just said. A glint of forgiveness shown thru my eyes. The way he looked at me knew he caught the glint. Dracula reached out his hand cupping me cheek lightly, and I couldn't help but lean into his hand. Before I realize what I was doing. My lips claimed his and we kissed with pure passion. Then suddenly a sharp pain shot into my abdomen. The broke by me gasping clutching at me stomach. What was this stirring feeling? It hurt! He picked me up laying me down on the bed.

"Dracula no I'm not in the mood." I moaned in pain.

"Shhh…I'm not either, but your in pain." He pushed my shirt up and a bump began forming in between my hips. What in the hell was happening to me? No! No! It has to stop now! I can't handle this strange uneasy feeling. It gnawed at my wellbeing. I screamed in pain and shock. "Shhh…Anna your just pregnant."

What could this happen this fast? Then nothing…I blacked out.

Something not normal filled me in my sleep. My eyes shot up and I see Dracula pushed his fingers inside of me. My ruby lips part and a long moan escape. His fingers came up and they were coated in blood.

"No Anna don't faint on me again…you slept the whole day away."

"I what?" The question just slipped out of my mouth.

"Calm down…Anna everything will be fine." He assured me.

"Why am I bleeding?" There was a pool of blood between my legs.

"Your not the baby is." He frowned sadly.

"Why?" I cried out. I didn't want the baby at first, but I didn't want this.

"I'm not sure…this is like normal vampire pregnancies."

"Why? Is the baby okay?"

"Maybe…its your bloodline. it's the key to the pregnancy."The bump on my stomach was bigger than last night. It almost looked full term now. It grew in my sleep, big time. My hand wandered to my stomach rubbing the baby whispering sweet words to him or her.

(So sorry I haven't been updating. I have been super busy so here is a short chapter. The story is coming to an end soon!)


	16. Chapter 16

I must of dozed off since I opened my eyes looking about, and then sharp unwelcoming shot thru my stomach to my sweet stop. The sounds of my screaming pierced the air, but Dracula was at my side within moments. He took one of my hands and then pushed my hair out of my face so I could see clearly. Then I felt liquid between my legs. Dracula let go of me raising up the sheets.

"Make it stop!" I screamed.

He rubbed my legs as I pushed again, and again. He began saying soothing words to me; it going to be okay, don't worry and etc… I was so glad I was a vampire now since holding my breath was okay since I didn't need oxygen. Before I need it, a soft whimper of a baby filled the air. Then nothing…. I went limp and everything was black. Was I dead? Did having the child kill me?

"Shhh little love…your mother is awakening. You tired her out…De-Anna." Dracula's voice was so sweet…never heard it so soft and smooth before.

My damp eyes found him holding the child in a blanket. The small form was pale and small with a little bit of black hair on top of the baby's head.

"De-Anna?" I whispered weakly since I was still weak and tired from the labor.

"It's a baby girl…" He smiled at him, but his expression was so strange like he was about to cry.

"De-Anna is her name?" Held out my arms to hold my daughter. Prayed Dracula still loved me…and would let me have our daughter.

"Yes…it's part of your name with the D from my name." He replied handing her to me.

Her eyes were closed she looked dead, but she was just sleeping. After all she was a baby vampire…so she was dead. She was the most beautiful thing I ever did see. He pecked her forehead and then the top of my head. He didn't stop smiling for a minute.

"My two favorite girls." He said.

Author note: Thanks you so much for your amazing reviews! I'm not sure if I'll make a second story, but this is the last chapter. The end!


End file.
